Yokoshima Mitsukai
by Kyae
Summary: I sit there, on my own, huddled in the corner as the darkness closes in around me, consuming all the oxygen in the air and causing me to gasp for breath... As Yuki's fears are realised again, will he be able to discover what Akito truly is?


**Hiya to all the Fan fiction world.**

**For the last week I've been away, but now I'm back, so while you wait for the next installment of "BOTH" I've posted this little story about Yuki and Akito.**

**I hope you enjoy**

**Please Read and review...**

**Kaytii/**

**P.S. I wrote this in the middle of the night, so it isn't that good.**

Yokoshima Mitsukai

I sit there, on my own, huddled in the corner as the darkness closes in around me, consuming all the oxygen in the air and causing me to gasp for breath...

_Thud, thud_…

I see a figure in the shadows, the light fluttering seductively from behind him, but I know I will never be able to revel in the light's warm, flickering glow, or feel the sun's rays upon my all too pale face…

… Because he is there, blocking my path to freedom…

… That angel of darkness…

… My god…

… The one person who was in the way of what I needed…

… And the one person who had the power to give it all to me…

… Or take it away from me, his little Nezumi… his little toy _pet_…

_Thud, thud…_

"Why are you crying My Nezumi…?"

His voice sounds tender… at least to an outsider, to them its sounds just like he is just comforting me… but under his gentle tones there is another layer… a harder layer…

… A deathly layer…

_Thud, thud…_

… I could never tell if Akito truly hated me… or if he just enjoyed playing around with me…

If he just enjoyed seeing me like this…

_Thud, thud…_

I shiver as his arms wrap around me protectively…

_Possessively…_

"Ssssh My poor little Yuki… You know it won't help to be upset… to reject what you know to be true…"

I could feel my Juunishi spirit react violently to his voice…

… To his touch…

… And so could he…

"… Come My Nezumi… you still deny those ageless facts, don't you…?"

As his voice softened, almost into melody with the eeriness of the room, I hear a small 'bang' as the door closes and shuts out all the remaining light…

… Taking away with it any hope that belongs to me…

… And leaving me in here with my nightmares…

… **Nightmare**…

… Akito Sohma…

… And, surely enough, he began to attack what little spirit that remained at me like a chisel…

… Carving into me like I was a sculpture…

… A piece of to be moulded as he sees fit…

… To be mauled and disfigures until I'm an inanimate object…

… Susceptible to his every whim…

… And his every word…

… I would be a person that would hate all of humanity, and shut myself away from all those that would dare to try and touch me, to burn me with their words and destroy me with their cruel words…

… Just like Akito says they would…

"…You do remember what I have been telling you Yuki… don't you…?"

How could I forget his words…?

How could I forget the words that he carved into me every single day, leaving me demolished and irreparable…?

"… Yuki, you do remember what this would is…"

I shuddered involuntary as his words made my soul bleed and flood out over the floor, spreading through the house like a flood… but it just made him come closer to me… holding me tighter to him…

"… Remember that this world is a **cruel dark** place…"

I try to block out his words, but he gently grabs my wrists and wraps them under me, so that I'm completely undefended…

… In both body, spirit and mind…

"… Your whole life will be lived in that darkness Yuki…"

I know it will…

… Because that was the path that I was introduced first to…

… And Akito made sure that it was the one I stuck to…

… For eternity…

"Hope… Possibility… those concepts don't apply to **you**…"

Why not…?

Why couldn't I live in the light…?

Why was I always forced back into the darkness…?

That never ending darkness…?

"… Your fate is to stay on that pitch dark road until you **die**…"

No…

I can't…

I moved my arms from under my body to around me; trying to wrap myself away from his words, trying to defend myself from what he was telling me…

… But I knew it was all in vein; how could _anyone_ block out the voice of 'god'?

"… Don't get any ideas Yuki… or think 'I will be saved someday'…"

How could I think about that? I couldn't even imagine the possibility of a life with hope… or with a person while I was on this road…

… On this path…

… This dark, empty path…

… This path that I was bound to, and dragged along…

… By the fallen angel…

… The Yokoshima Mitsukai…


End file.
